INUYASHA PARODY XD
by loves-kagome-29
Summary: ok this is so funny it is what the title says more info inside
1. Chapter 1

OK I JUST MAD THIS UP SO I HOPE YOU LIKE

charicter:

koga:the hair crazy guy

kagome:the sexy dume girl

sango:the slutty girl

inuyasha:the white raper

mirku:the pimp(sango is his ho)

sesshomuru:the really sexy dude(kagomes SECRET boyfriend)

kikyo:the girl who hates everyone and likes to be a bitch

narku:nerd

kagru:the-wanna-be-cool-gurl(chases after sesshy)

ok now you know who the play lets get on with the story and takes places in the fedul era

"omg shinny..so so so...shinny"called kagome as she looked at the jewl she had.kagome was 5.3 d cup 12 in waist big butt(mirku would like that) peach skined girl she was very stupied "yo yo yo wat up dog"called in .he had on baggy pants that showed his but sometimes a gold chain a gold tooth rings on every finger.he walked up to kagome who had saw all his shinny things and now had wide eys and was chasing him for his shinny things"SHINNY THINGS GEMME GEMME!" "AHH KAGOME YO MAN THIS ANIT GOOD MAN" "my pimp coming throw move" sango said while pooping that gum she had high heels a read tank top and a black jaket the shirt stop at her brest sh also had a light blue miny skrit and black heels."where my ho at"claaled mirku .he had on a purple pimp suit on nice black chuch like shoes and a 'magic' stick a 2 gold teeth and a purplle pimp hat

"right here pimp daddy"called sango runing to her'pimd daddy'

"where my suger"miroku asked kinda pissed

"oh im sorry " she said as she reached to kiss him only to be stoped by his hand she looked confused

"pimp daddy wats wroung"

"not that suger ho you know what suger"

"oh"sango said bending over so he could rub her butt

"yea thats nice now where my wemen at"

"oh yes let me get them" sango said running of to get them

with inuyasha and kagome

"yo kagome you gone roll with me to night" he asked trying to be cool

kagome had he back to the tree and inuyasha had on hand on the tree and one had on her chin

"mmm...i dont know the evil moncky wouldnt like that an-...SHINNY AHH SO SO SHINNY!" she said pushing inuasha out the way makeing him fall

so how do you like it so far review


	2. Chapter 2

hi im back thx for reviewing um also read inuyasha fudeal era musical ok now back to the show

--

"yo now that anit right dog how you go and push a dog down like that" asked inuyahsa getting up off the floor

"oh inu the people in my head said they think you funny and all..but the evil monkys in my closet would be mad if i dont bring something shinny back and i mean...its so shinny"

"dudes me and my wonderful hair are here"koga said while fliping his hair"

"oh hi koga i like your hair" said kagome while trying to tuch it but koga stoped her and put a hand in her face

"no tuchy the hair you got that...yo rapper dude" koga said while walking to inuyasha

--

with sango and mirku

"ho...where the women at i want my suger"

"right away pimp daddy il get them" sango said while getting the women

--

with inuyasha koga and kagome

"yo get yo nasty hands off my gurl" inuyasha said while fighting koga

"or youll do what" asked koga

"ill...ill..ill mess up yo hair man" inuyasha said trying to tuch his hair

koga gasped and put a hand on his mouth "you wouldnt"

"try me ill...hey where is kagome"

--

with kagome and sesshomuru

"mmmm i...hope...inuyasha...dosnt fing us...oh kami...let him" kagome said in between kisses

"KAGOME!"screamed inuyasha

"oh hi inuyaha...i..o god" kagome said still makeing out with the...tree

"um kagome you do relize your macking out with a tree man"

"mmmm oh...yes"

"o...k"

--

so do you like and yes she was making out with a tree review

NOW


	3. Chapter 3

im baaaack

--

everyone was sitting around the camp and inuyasha was tell one of his storys

(A/N:inuyasha will sometime ack like a rapper and sometime like a white dude they change there cariter sometime ok )

"and the demone was like im going to kill you and i was like no your not"inuyasha said haveing one of his littel moments they had just met this littel demone everyone was there shippo mirku sango and kagome and inuyasha where there taking to him.

"there is an acron stuck up my bung hole"said the littel demon with a contry voice

"there is an acrron stuck up your ass" asked inuyasha

"if you had to have a threesome with anyone who would it be with"asked shippo

"well thats easy i think i would tak kagome and sango thought im not sure what sango is and i dont know where her butts been eathier"said the littel demon

"would you like to find out sweet checks" asked sango

(A/N: i forgot to tell you but well sango sounds like a man)

"trust me mister what ever you are this is my ho ok and she been places you dont wont to see" said mirku in his im-a-pimp tone

"dont worrie mirku its not a promblem"

"well im going fishing you guys" kagome said while getting up

000000000

3 hours later

"hmm kagome isnt back yet inuyasha"said shippo kinda worried

"...dont worrie she promble just saw something shinny"said inuyasha from up in the tree with his eyes closed

"im back look wat i got" kagome said walking in with three fish

"im a fish im a fish"song the fish

"AHHHHHHHHHH"kagome screamed

WHAT IS IT KAGOME" yelled inuyasha jumping from the tree

"i...i lost fluffy"kagome cried

"what"

"fluffy is my littel toy i have that is for me and me only me and sango used it in the hot spring to do each other now it is gone"

"hey bitches i got your littel to"kikyo yelled being her normal bitchy vocie

they all sighed and saied at the sametimes "the bitch is back!" and did an anime fall

--

you like ok do as i say

press the button that says go and review or kagome evil monckys will get you


End file.
